


The laws have changed

by sloganeer



Series: selling_out [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-29
Updated: 2003-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you going to say something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The laws have changed

He stares at his feet - distracted by the lines on the floor, or maybe the security guards doing their rounds downstairs - before remembering to straighten out his shoulders and face Lex. He tries, but solemn doesn't work in purple boxer shorts.

"Are you going to say something?" Lex challenges. He pulls a stool away from the counter and places himself in the middle of the kitchen, just out of Clark's reach. He's not at all comfortable, the ache in his muscles is starting to burn, and all he wants to do is go to sleep. But for that he needs Clark, and for that he needs Clark to say something.

"I know you need to talk about this, Lex." Clark takes a few hesitant steps towards him. "But I really don't like the look in your eyes right now."

"Well, it's the only one you're getting."

Clark shakes his head. "I'm not giving you details, so you can stop right there. It happened and I'm sorry and you know I regret it, but, God, Lex, you were in fucking London." Lex opens his mouth, but Clark isn't finished. "You had half your wardrobe over there. I didn't know where the hell we were."

He stops, deflates as the words disappear. Lex hates this. Fights don't just end; they didn't even get to break any dishes. But there's Clark, standing in front of him, hands twitching at his sides. He doesn't say a word, but he's begging Lex to take him back.

There's only one door out, and Clark's in the way. Lex is trapped, surrounded by sharp corners and cold metal - he's always hated this kitchen. Between this and Clark, it's no choice at all.

"This isn't fair, Clark," Lex is saying. He drops his head to his chest, letting out a long breath, and when he looks back up, Clark is right there and reaching out for him. They hold each other with long arms and even longer breaths that echo off the walls closing in. It's getting harder to be mad at Clark as he tucks in closer and Lex's body starts to remember where they were only minutes ago.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Clark murmurs against Lex's skin.

"I hate that this happened. But I don't hate you, Clark." Lex rubs his back with slow hands. "We'll be okay. One day you'll be old like me, and you'll realise that stupid college stuff doesn't count."

Clark grips his shoulder and pushes away from Lex. His forehead is crumpled in confusion, and he's looking at Lex with blank eyes. "I don't understand. A minute ago, you're walking away from me. Now it's 'stupid college stuff'?"

"I'm fickle." Lex tries a smile, but Clark rolls his eyes instead of laughing. Stretching up, Lex kisses Clark's chin before resting against his chest. "Whether this was something that just happened, or something that you needed to do, let's be happy that it's behind us."

"It *is* behind us," Clark says, his voice so grown up. Lex knows that everything from now on will be different.

He holds onto Clark, soothing himself with the in and out of their matched breaths. Clark runs his fingers over Lex's head, ducking under his robe to trace the hard ridge of his spine. Shivering under the touch, Lex puts a wet kiss on Clark's chest to keep him going. Clark pushes the robe down and leans over to kiss Lex's trembling shoulder.

"Slow this time," he whispers. Lex nods and reaches out to cup Clark's chin, pulling him down for a long kiss. Clark keeps it slow, pulling away to lick his lips until they shine red, then coming back to make Lex's do the same. He allows soft mouths and tongues only, smacking Lex's hip when he tries to bite. The kisses continue like that until Lex can't stop groaning, until Clark stops noticing Lex trying to pull his boxers down.

"Clark?" Lex risks a bite of his swollen lower lip because Clark's hands are too busy stroking to smack. "Let's move off the stool, huh? I'm feeling a bit precarious here."

Clark wraps Lex's legs around his waist, lifting him as easily as he does everything. "I've got you," Clark tells him, and sets Lex on the solid ground of the island. It's too clean, so there's no chance for the dramatics of sweeping everything to the floor. Somehow, Clark manages to make the scene exciting without that grand gesture; he has enough of his own.

Lying back, Lex feels the cool counter on his flushed skin. He evens out his breath, and closes his eyes to focus on his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Clark's touch is the perfect opposite, hot and hard, gripping his thighs and spreading them apart. The heat is massaged deep into Lex's muscles until the rest of his body is trembling with jealousy. He wants Clark inside and on every part of him. But he can settle for Clark's mouth sucking at his ankle because he knows where it will be by the end of the night.

By the time Clark reaches his knee, Lex has to stop groaning and say something, if only to prove he still can. "Oh God, Clark." He starts simple. It gets the right attention, though. Clark skips ahead on his journey, resting his chin on Lex's tensed abs. Lex sighs, his cock pressed hard in the groove of Clark's chest.

"Don't come yet." Clark says it in a tone Lex has heard before, when reminded about an appointment, or to pick up milk on the way home.

"I'm not sure I get to make that choice." His head falls back onto the counter with an thunk that echoes. When Clark laughs, the vibrations surge through Lex like a jolt. He thrusts a hand into Clark's hair and holds him tight. "Though I certainly wouldn't complain when it does get made." Clark rubs purposefully with a cheeky grin as the dry friction turns slippery. "Right there, Clark. Oh... right there."

It only lasts a second longer and Lex is so close to coming, but it's still not enough. Clark isn't going far, moving back as much as he needs to lean over and take Lex's cock in his mouth. He sucks gently, and tries to keep Lex distracted with a hand stroking his hip, but Lex is too far gone already. He's deep down Clark's throat when he feels a finger drawing tiny spirals on the skin behind his balls. Everything stops for an impossible moment, then Lex is coming.

Clark is smiling when he opens his eyes. "You need some help getting back to bed?" Lex should complain as Clark carries him back to their bedroom, but he doesn't have the voice, and he never means it, anyway.

-

Three days later, Ethan decides that Clark should throw a party. Lex moves the valuables into his closet while Clark and Ethan move the furniture - a makeshift dancefloor in the living room - but everyone gathers in the kitchen instead. Lex sends Clark secret smiles across the room every time someone sets a drink on a certain bit of counter.

Franny keeps him company most of the night, pointing out the fake groupies, and together they try to predict Simon's lay of the night. Then Thomas finally arrives, late from work, tired and in need of a drink, and Franny abandons Lex for her boyfriend.

He glances around the room for a familiar face and misses Ethan's approach.

"You're not having a good time, are you, Lex?" Ethan grins, and Lex can't tell if he's teasing or not.

Lex holds up his empty cup. "I'll be having a blast as soon as I have another drink." He winds his way through the unbelievable crowd, but Ethan is right there with him when he reaches the drinks. Lex stares, raises an eyebrow, and waits.

"I just wanted to say..." Ethan shakes his head, and starts again. "I'm really happy to see you guys back together."

He's gone before Lex can say 'thank you'.


End file.
